Shane (1st Xenoverse)
"Every life is precious and should be cherished by whomever it is experienced." Shane Nevem (jap. 巴蒂尔 我不知道), mostly called just Shane, is the main protagonist of the successfull anime series "The Divine Story", that started on the 3rd July 2017 and has by now become one of the most successfull fictional series in just 2 months. Shane is a battle hardened prodigy who fights crime and evil superhumans in the massive singular land of Lescon on Planet Earth. Since his debut in the First Episode of The Divine Story "First Appearence! A Hero's Journey Begins!" he has risen to become a notable figure in fiction. Appearence: Shane possesses dark hair, with many spikes most notable the five bangs that claim his forehead and partly cover his ears. He has a sharp handsome face and battle marred black eyes, with black and long eyebrows above them. His extremely muscular body stands at an impressive height of 6'4'', bigger than most humans. His chest is very ripped and his shoulders broad accompanied by his strong neck. Under his Training Gi he hides a well formed sixpack and strong abs. His legs and his arms are notably ripped as well. His clothing style is relatively unusual. He wears an orange Training Gi, seperated into a shirt that doesn't cover his arms, stopping at his shoulders, and wide pants that are held in place by his blue-blackish Training Boots and a blue belt above his waist that also holds his shirt, which in return lays over the pants until the start of the calf. To finish his outfit he wears two identical blue bands at the ends of his forearms until his wrists. His appearence changes for a few seconds upon entering the "Advanced Instincts Mode", also called the "Kōdona hon'nō mōdo" (高度な本能モード). During these seconds his face gets more serious and his black eyes change to silver color, with his pupils staying black. Furthermore the edge of his hair also takes on a silvery color and his whole body is shortly covered in a blue to silvery aura that resembles flames, a stark contrast to his usual white-grey aura. He mostly wears a rather stern and serious facial expression, but as the story progresses he smiles, chuckles and even laughs more often. When he is in battle however his face sometimes even marks an arrogant and extremely confident smirk. Personality: His personality is relatively variable. Normally he is rather passive and calm, as well as collected within his thoughts. He views inner peace and mediation to control your spirit and your body to extreme levels as an important aspect in his life and gets angry when he is bothered during one. He is not very respectful to people of high authorities as in his eyes every person, as long as they aren't evil, should be treated equally and not like a king. Nevertheless he's mostly friendly to whomever he speaks to and warms up to a new person very quickly. He values his friendship to Siz and his master-student relationship with Betriac very much and while he and Armando have grown to become extreme rivals, he still helds a little respect for him, as he does for every person he views as "strong". Though strength doesn't mean everything to him, it is still the most important thing he craved for in his life. He wants to become stronger everyday and by every means and finds great joy and fun in trying out new tactics and reaching new heights. Whenever he faces a opponent he views as strong, he seems to take genuine interest everytime, except for when he faced Armando, because that was, as he admitted, actually the first time in his life that he felt the "fear of losing to someone stronger". Although he has never been defeated since he started his intense training at the age of thirteen years, he doesn't erase the possibility of being defeated out of his mind and doesn't views himself as Earth's strongest person, which is strengthened by the fact that he pretty much knows that his Master Betriac could easily beat him in an one-on-one fight, if he wanted to. When in battle he has a stern and serious personality, analyzing his opponents movements every second, aswell as mostly keeping a martial arts stance, in the face of strong opponents. When he activates his advanced instincts he gets even more serious. Despite this attidude of seriousness, he can also become rather cocky against weaker opponents and even against Armando before said began to show his own power. He is also very confident in his skills and his numerous abilities, sometimes even proud of them. It should also be noted that his major weakness is actually the fact that he sometimes relies on his instincts too much, which is why Armando managed to dominate the first half of their fight without much difficulty. Another and secondary weakness of his is that he can't fight without a full stomach, which is based on his unconditionally love for food and drinks of all sorts. History: Origins: Rising Saga: Powers & Abilities: '•Advanced Strength - '''Shane possesses unique superhuman like strength, lifting humans with and slamming them nearby object as if they were flies. A single good landed punch of his knocks out most opponents in a second. During his fight with Armando he was able to destroy a small crater in the arena's ground and create small cracks in it's metallic walls, though these feats were under the influence of his Advanced Instincts Mode. •Augmented Lifting Strength - Being exceptionally strong, Shane also was able to lift 800 pounds with medium difficulty during the tests ran on him in the Lescon Lab. '•Advanced Durability - 'Due to his tough training he can withstand much harder blows than any other humans. Though he still gets wounded and cut by guns and knives, he is very resistant to punches, kicks and can easily withstand the continuous attack of a thug with an metal bar. '•Advanced Endurance/ Stamina -''' His stamina is pretty good aswell, as he lasts even longer than Armando in that regard during their battle, even though Siz and even Betriac confirm that Armando could effortlessy fight for more than one hour at once. '•Advanced Speed - '''Thanks to his Ki control and intense training, Shane is able to run nearly 60+ mph, nearly 100 kmh. This speed is of great advantage in hand-to-hand combat as it allows him to move quickly from one spot to another and avoid the attacks of opponents. ' '•Light Momentum - When he bypasses regular humans with his super speed they can feel the force created by his momentum and light objects get blown away. '•Advanced Agility/ Flexibility -''' He is extremely agile and can bend his body in many different ways, mostly in order to dogde incoming attacks. Furthermore he can perform flips in any direction, even more than just one. '•High Class Martial Arts Skills -' Shane is an highly classified fighter and far from a newbie when it comes to Martial Arts. Except for Betriac there are none who rival him in that regard within New Lescon and its surrounding lands. The author of the The Divine Story stated: ,,I believe that of his current stand, Shane might be the 4th most skilled warrior in all of Lesconi. •Defensive Techniques - His variable fighting style allows him to quickly analyze his opponents tactics and strategy when fighting, which gives him the opportunity to adapt to their style and prepare his defenses. •Offensive Techniques - While he may have a good defense, he also possess an just as good offense, as he knows where to hit his opponents to deal to most damage, e.g. in weak spots. He stated that he has developed multiple different variations of attacking enemies, based on the way they defend themselves, something he can analyze very quickly, aswell. •Fatal Techniques - These techniques are not just very dangerous but also extremely brutal and bloody. They are solely made up for extreme cases in where Shane has to resort to killing, which is basically everything these techniques are about. He only used one of these techniques once (a poke in the throat that destroyed the victim's respiratory system) and he doesn't like to use them either. '•Body Energy/ Ki Control -' Like very few chosen humans, Shane is able to access his body innermost energy, Ki, which consists of the power of the body and mind combined. With he can alter his natural abilities and even create a small energy blast that explodes upon impact with something, though this technique is still very incomplete. •Advanced Perception - By use of his Ki, Shane an perceive things normal human's can't, possesses sharpened senses like advanced hearing and has much better eyesight. '''•Advanced Instincts Mode (Kōdona hon'nō mōdo) - '''This mode enhances Shane's reaction abilities and his senses to a point where he almost automatically reacts to dangers. He also grows in speed and power by a relatively small margin. •Augmented Reactions - His reaction time is severly shortened, as he is now able to easily dodge knife attacks and punches even when facing the opposite direction. •Augmented Senses - All his senses are boosted by a considerable amount. Because of this he can still move perfectly even with his eyes closed, possesses extremely cautious hearing and can smell toxics from far away. He also gains what could be described a sixth sense, which can vaguely predict incoming threats. Relationships: Trivia